Dipper's Day with Sly Cooper
by Mordecai501
Summary: My First Fanfic here on my new account on its basically about Dipper playing a Sly Cooper game I based this Fanfic on my enjoyment of being a Sly Cooper Fan so I hope you like it.


Dipper Pines is at his room playing his new Playstation, "Oh boy! I wonder what to play?" Mabel Pines comes in the room wearing her unusual, goofy sweaters. She was wearing one with a cat on it. "Dipper Dipper I got something for you" Dipper was irratated for a bit, "What Mabel?" Said Dipper with question, "I coulden't helped, but hear that you can't decide what to play." She shows Dipper a Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves game case, "Oh whats that?" questioned Dipper, "It's a cool game about a raccoon thief, stealing stuff from bad guys and returning their belongings to their rightful owners" Dipper looks excited. "What are you waiting for put it on." She presses the power button and puts the game disc on the disc drive, pushes it and it closes. Suddenly, the game menu pops up, Dipper selected New Game. As the cutscenes were shown, Sly was on a rooftop of Paris, France viewing the place with his binocucom, "Whats our next mission Bentley?" Asked Sly, Bentley was a green turtle dressed in biker clothes and sits on a wheel chair. "Well Sly im glad you ask, You see Don Octavio has been spotted at the opera house gaining information about the Preacious, blue diamond that it falls into the wrong hands, it grants the user Ultimate Power." Back into the Gravity Falls world. "Wow! Good plot for a level huh Mabel?" Said Dipper "I know Ultimite Power" Dipper presses the X button that causes Sly to jump and suddenly a rooftop guard is up walking and patrolling the roof. Sly quietly apporachs the guard and uses his cane to grab the guard by the neck and slams him hard into the ground, "POOF" the guard turns into a cloud of dust. "What the Heck WAS That!" Said Dipper with question. Mabel's jaw drops, " I know how can a guard turn into a cloud of dust" Soos enters the room " That's because guards in the Sly Cooper series die like that dude." "Cool!" exclaim Dipper, "enough talk lets continue shall we." As the scene changes back into the Sly world. Murray is in the hideout eating a hotdog. "Mmm tasty" Bentley raises a eyebrow, "Murray are you having a Patrick Star moment "No" "Hey Sly I was wondering what happened to that laser sliding move you learned from the Cooper Vault?, You diden't use it when fighting Le Paradox and his gang." "I really don't know." Suddenly Sly spotted Octavio entering the scene of the crime, Dipper looks determined, He pushes the joystick forward to make Sly move, Across a area away Carmelita Fox was out doing her Interpol business when she saw Sly doing his no-good thief business "Hmmm I wonder whats ringtail doing this time." Carmelita is a beautiful fox with a goal to capture all criminals and put them to justice. Dipper though Carmelita was so beautiful, He pictured a comparison of her and Wendy in his mind. Soos looked at Dipper for a minute. "Are you okay dude?" ask Soos "Im fine man, just having some thoughts in my head." Sly enters the opera house. Don Octavio is a lion who is a opera singer. "At last the diamond is mine with it I can use it to upgrade my vocal powers, and get my revenge on that blasted Cooper Gang for putting me in jail. Suddenly, Sly enters the house to engage a battle with Octavio. "Hey you were the one who poisoned the water in Venice, Italy with black tar, so you should be the one whos sorry to get yourself in jail." "Sly Cooper you get some tough talk to say to a old lion like me eh." Octavio holds the diamond, which causes him to glow blue and his whole body is surrounded with a aura-like energy. "Prepare to be amaze with full power, you dirty, fiendish raccoon. "oh boy here we go." Said Dipper with confidence. As the cutscene end, Dipper controls Sly with the PlayStation remote Octavio sings that unleashes blue sonic rays at Sly. Dipper presses the X button that causes Sly to jump over the sonic rays. Octavio stop to take a breath. Sly whacks him with his cane knocking the diamond of his back. "Noooooooo! My power." "It looks like you're a pathetic weakling now" Sly takes the diamond and escapes. "Freeze Cooper!" Carmelita busts the door with her boot, but finds out that Sly escape. She sighs "Why does Cooper always run away why?" She looks to her left to see a injured Octavio. "Hmm this fool will do." Back in the Gravity Falls world, Everyone cheered. "Hooray" said Dipper "I won!" "Yes you did." Said Soos. A cutscene was shown "Well guys, I was pretty good out there huh." "You certainly were Sly." Said Bentley "Yeah chum beat that guy's butt real good" As the cutscene end Sly winked at Dipper congratulating him.


End file.
